Ayame Kobayashi
Ayame, Kobayashi Background Early Childhood: Ayame Kobayashi Is the youngest sibling of five and the only girl in her immediate family other than her mother. She was spared the heartache of losing her parents, but she had problems of her own. She grew up the youngest of five siblings and the only girl she was always in her brother's shadow. this caused a personality change in her, she became extremely short tempered, reckless, and mischievous almost always getting herself in trouble with her clan and the rest of the village. Academy years: Although Ayame was actually very smart she barely passed the ninja academy, she showed little effort and was more of a class clown than a student. She managed to graduate at the bottom of the class and she was paired up with Makoto Bizen and Nori Inoue. Personality Ayame is known for having one of the shortest tempers in all of Konohagakure. She lacks Manners and is very blunt with people, but despite all of her drawbacks she is very caring and kind to those she cares about. The only real reason she acts out is that she’s afraid that she'll be forced back under her brother's shadow and forgotten about. Appearance Ayame wears a yellow and black jacket and yellow capris. Abilities Anti-Gravity Vacuum: The anti-gravity Vacuum is the Kobayashi clan’s secret Genjutsu. it fools the opponent into thinking that there is no gravity by distorting their sense of direction and balance though their ear. Wind release: Nori learned various Wind release Ninjutsu in her training although she struggled in the area she managed to learn Vacuum Blade,Gale Palm, And Twister Shot. Demonic light Shuriken: Ayame and Makoto developed a Collaboration Jutsu that used a giant Shuriken infused with Ayame’s Wind Chakra and Makoto's Lightning Chakra making anything the Shuriken hit exploded with a blinding blue light. they would go on to name the Jutsu Demonic light Shuriken. Tools: To make up for her lack of skill in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu Ayame Took up using ranged tools to a greater effect. she learned how to be deadly accurate with a Kunai and Shuriken. Status Part I Total - 17 Part II Total - 22 Part I Coming soon Part II Coming soon Trivia *Ayames biggest fear is to not be noticed, that is why she acts out. *Ayames Four older Brothers are also Shinobi, and her oldest brother Ganta is on a Squad with Makoto's older sister Jun. *Ayame likes to act like she leads Team Five. Quote's Yells often “MY NAME IS AYAME KOBAYASHI AND, IF YOU FORGET THAT I’LL KICK YOUR A**!” To Nori “Why are you such a downer, I was just trying to have a good time.” To Makoto “I may talk like i lead team 5, but we all know that your our fearless leader. to tell you the truth me and Nori would have kill each other long ago if you weren't around.” To Umeko “This isn’t Fair! how come Makoto and Nori get to eat and i'm tied up to this post! This has got to be child abuse or something!” Reference All the story and photos were made by me. Category:DRAFT